Electrical power is supplied to rural America using three-phase electrical power transmitted over three conductors. In order to minimize the cost of supplying electrical power to these rural areas, the physical earth is used as a return path for the imbalances in electrical power. While functional for its intended purpose, the use of the physical earth as the return path for the three-phase electrical power has resulted in certain unforeseen effects on livestock. More specifically, the energy flowing through physical earth has been found to have a detrimental effect on the feeding habits and milking of livestock, as well as, pregnant livestock and their young.
Compounding the problems associated with the use of physical earth as a return path for the imbalances in electrical power, in order to save costs and conserve energy, farmers have begun utilizing variable frequency drives to power the various motors and equipment utilized on their farms. These variable frequency drives allow a farmer to vary the electrical power supplied to the motors and equipment utilized on the farm, thereby resulting in a significant amount of energy savings for both the farmer and the electrical co-generation facility. However, it has been found that the phase waveforms supplied by the variable frequency drive are not identical at any given time. By transmitting these phase waveforms, common mode noise, and associated phenomenon over the conductors, additional stray currents flow through the physical earth. As heretofore described, these stray currents flowing through the physical earth may cause adverse effects on the livestock maintained on the farm. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it is highly desirable to minimize the flow of stray currents through the physical earth.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a conduit that may be used for transmitting three-phase electrical power from a power source to a target.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a conduit that minimizes the leakage of common mode noise, associated phenomenon, and associated stray currents created by the transmission of electrical power.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a conduit that is simple to manufacture and to utilize.
It is a still further primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a conduit that inhibits all cross talk between the conduit and adjacent conduits.
In accordance with the present invention, a conduit is provided for use in the transmission of electrical power. The conduit includes a plurality of conductors for electrically connecting a power source and a component. Each conductor has a predetermined length and includes a wire having insulation wrapped thereabout. A flexible inner jacket has an inner surface defining a passageway for housing the conductors and an outer surface. A tubular core extends about the outer surface of the inner jacket. Braiding is wound about the outer surface of the core. The braiding has first and second opposite ends. A flexible outer jacket extends about the braiding.
The conduit further includes a ground wire extending within the inner jacket. The ground wire may be wrapped around the insulation of at least one of the conductors or extend along the length of at least one of the conductors. The braiding includes first and second end portions. Each end portion of the braiding extends through the outer jacket of the conduit. The outer jacket includes first and second ends. First and second connectors may be mounted on corresponding ends of the outer jacket.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a conduit is provided for carrying electrical power from a power source to a target. The power source and the target have terminals and neutral points. The conduit includes a conductor operatively connecting the terminal of the power source and the terminal of the target. Braiding extends about the conductor for operatively connecting the neutral point of the power source and the neutral point of the target.
The conduit may include a ground wire having first and second ends. The ground wire is positioned adjacent to and extends along the length of the conductor. The first end of the ground wire is operatively connectable to a first end of a braiding and the second end of the ground wire is operatively connectable to the second end of the braiding. The conduit may include a hollow core that defines a passageway for the conductor to pass therethrough. In addition, the conduit may include a flexible inner jacket positioned between the conductor and the core, and a flexible outer jacket extending about the braiding. As such, the braiding separates the outer jacket from the core. The braiding may include first and second end portions. Each end portion extends through the outer jacket of the conduit. The ground wire may extend along the length of the conductor or be wrapped about the conductor.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a conduit is provided for carrying three-phase electrical power from a power source to a target. The power source has terminals corresponding to each phase of the electrical power, a neutral point and a ground terminal. The target has terminals corresponding to each phase of the electrical power and a ground terminal. The conduit includes a first conductor having a first end connectable to a first terminal of the power source and a second end connectable to a first terminal of the target. A second conductor has a first end connectable to a second terminal of the power source and a second end connectable to a second terminal of the target. A third conductor has a first end connectable to a third terminal of the power source and a second end connectable to a third terminal of the target. A shield extends about the conductors for preventing electromagnetic and radio frequency interference from passing therethrough. Braiding extends about the shield. The braiding has a first end portion connectable to the neutral point of the power source and a second end portion connectable to the ground terminal of the target.
The conduit may also include a first ground wire positioned adjacent the first conductor. The first ground wire has a first end connectable to the ground terminal of the power source and a second end connectable to the ground terminal of the target. A second ground wire is positioned adjacent the second conductor. The second ground wire has a first end connectable to the ground terminal of the power source and a second end connectable to the ground terminal of the target. A third ground wire is positioned adjacent the third conductor. The third ground wire has a first end connectable to the ground terminal of the power source and a second end connectable to the ground terminal of the target.
It is contemplated to provide a flexible inner jacket between the conductors and the shield, and a flexible outer jacket about the braiding. The first and second end portions of the braiding extend through the outer jacket of the conduit. The shield of the conduit includes first and second ends. It is contemplated to mount connectors on corresponding ends of the shield.